The invention relates to a piezoelectric pressure sensor with an outer housing and an inner housing separated by an annular gap from the outer housing, the inner housing being attached to the outer housing on the pressure side, where at least one piezoelectric measuring element is positioned between a diaphragm placed on the pressure side of the inner housing and a base part of the inner housing.
Piezoelectric pressure sensors for use under rough ambient conditions (high or fast-changing temperatures, vibrations, structure-borne sound) require a special design in order to deliver a clear, highly precise signal with a minimum noise level. The rough ambient conditions referred to are present for instance if the sensor is used in the combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine or in a testing station, where heavy mechanical loads caused by vibrations and structure-borne sound and extreme thermal loads due to the combustion process are to be coped with.